Hercules: and the Curse of Aphrodite
by WittyFae
Summary: based on Disney's Hercules, the tv series. Cassandra finds her world turned upside down when she angers the goddess of love, and it's up to Hercules and Icarus to help. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I really loved this show when it was on, so what better way to show my appreciation than to write a fic in the style of an episode! This isn't great drama, or high art, it's just a fun little piece that I think fans of the cartoon will enjoy, especially people who's favorite character was Cassandra! _

**_Disney's "Hercules" and all its characters are the property of Walt Disney Entertainment._**

"Hercules: And the Curse of Aphrodite"

Chapter 1

Cassandra warily opened her eyes and squinted at the sunlight streaming into her room. Everything was quiet and still, it was time to go for it. Shielding her eyes with one hand she quietly threw off the covers and slipped out of bed. Creeping across her room she headed to the sunny window. She reached it safely and breathed a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was open it and crawl through and she would be -

"Oh Cassie honey you're up!"

Cassandra froze, one leg already hanging out the window. "Good morning, mother."

Evelyn swooped to her daughter's side and gave her a crushing hug, not bothering to ask why she was half hanging out her bedroom window in her nightgown.

"Good morning my baby girl!" Cassandra gasped for air. The hugging was relentless, she was losing consciousness – had…to…escape….

"Um, mother," she struggled to say under her mother's rabid affection, "I hate for this to end but I have to get ready for school."

That did the trick. Evelyn let go, reluctantly, and shooed her daughter off to the bathroom with a cheek pinch and a "Go get 'em Kiddo!"

Cassandra closed the bathroom door as quickly as she could, and then proceeded to bang her head against it. Foiled again! It just wasn't fair, she had been so close! She sighed heavily and looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't need a vision to tell me that today just isn't my day."

Defeated she began to brush her teeth and tell herself that there was always tomorrow, but for now she would have to face school after all.

"Maybe if I disguise myself as a burglar…"

Later on that day Cassandra found herself staring, with muted fear, at the hourglass in her history class. As the last grain dropped a loud bong echoed over the campus. Class was over and with a groan Cassandra dragged her feet to her last and most hated class, home grecenomics.

The room was pinker than Eos' rosy dawn and the scent of frosted pastries and sugar could be smelled a mile away. The teacher was at an oven with her frilly white apron singing a cheery tune. "Come on students, come on!"

"Hey Cassandra, over here!"

"There's room for one more snuggles!"

Cassandra went to her usual seat in the back of the room where she sat with Hercules and Icarus. Ignoring Icarus' open arms she sat down next to Hercules and dropped her head in her hands.

"Something wrong?" asked Herc.

"No, other than the fact I'm getting a toothache just from breathing the air in this room."

"Oh come on sweetums, it's not that bad! Think of all the delectable eatables we get to have afterwards!" said Icarus, licking his lips.

"I know how you feel Cass." said Hercules, in his usual bid to be helpful, "I'm no good at all this homemaking stuff either. Remember when I put salt in that midterm cake? The nurse's office was pretty busy that day."

"It's not just the pastry parade," Cassandra admitted, "This class goes against everything I stand for! Who wants to go through life as some little happy housewife forever?"

A peppy, 'Hi kids!' was the answer to that particular question. Cassandra sank lower in her seat and tried not to roll her eyes at Herc's stuttering, 'Oh hi Helen.' as Helen of Troy made her way to their table, outfitted in a blue cheerleader uniform.

"Hiya! I came to make sure you guys all know about the big pep rally on Friday! You'll be there, won't you Hercules?" She asked batting her eyelashes. As she flashed her million dollar smile Hercules all but snapped the table in half from nervousness.

Icarus' priorities were, as usual, a little skewed and Helen's perfect face had little effect on him. It was the idea of a pep rally that got his blood going. "A little sis-boom-ba for Eagle pride. Go Eagles go!" He said doing a cheer dance on his stool.

Cassandra blushed and covered her face trying to block out the fact she was now in the middle of an idiot sandwich.

Helen only clapped her hands and giggled. "That's the spirit Icarus! What about you Cassandra? You know, there's still room on the squad. I'm sure we could get you a uniform in extra long."

"Well, I foresee that I'm going to be watching plaster crumble, but if my schedule clears I'll send you a smoke signal."

As usual sarcasm was lost on Helen, who simply replied with a sympathetic, "That's too bad! But I'll see the rest of you there." With an extra wink at Hercules she flounced back to her own table at the front of the class.

"Come now class," The teacher said taking her place in front of the room, "it's time to begin making our fun little heart shaped cakes in honor of the Feast of Aphrodite! Kay? Recipes are page fourteen in your home grecenomics cook books! Now everyone get working!"

"Maybe later we'll make little paper mailboxes and drop the hearts in them." quipped Cassandra, but as usual no one was around to hear how brilliant she was.

Dragging her feet again she finally got to the supply closet after everyone else had already helped themselves. There were no more mixing bowls left, but that was hardly surprising; after all, she needed one, why would there be any? It was bad enough she didn't want any part of this assignment, it had to be difficult too?

She scanned the classroom for something she could use when an ornate little bowl off in a glass case caught her eye. It was pink, like most things in the room, but there was a very intricate pattern of ivy and hearts circling it. Cassandra plucked it from the case and examined it more closely. It wasn't exactly standard issue, but it would do for now. She was still examining the designs as she walked back to the table when Icarus bolted out in front of her still doing his cheer.

"Icarus!" She yelled as she pitched forward. The bowl went flying from her hands and crashed to the floor. Everyone turned and stared silently at the shattered pieces of the bowl and of Cassandra's dignity.

"Great," she said rubbing her head, "this is just what I needed to brighten my day."

"Fetta-cheeks, are you alright? Speak to me!" cried Icarus clutching at the hem of her dress.

Hercules took a more helpful approach by picking his friend off the floor. "Cassandra, are you ok?"

Cassandra dusted herself off, "I'm fine, but the bowl's had it."

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh dear!" The teacher exclaimed rushing over to the shards scattered on the ground. "Oh cream puffs! That bowl was a gift from Aphrodite herself!"

"Aphrodite? As in-"

But Cassandra never finished her sentence. As soon as she'd spoken the tinkling of bells echoed through the classroom and a sparkling pink mist appeared to form a pleasing shape in mid-air. With a crash of purple lightning Aphrodite, the goddess of love, appeared, followed by the scent of peppermint candies.

Nobody wanted to be the first to move and the entire class stood frozen as the beautiful goddess surveyed the room with a keen eye. Finally she spoke. "Do I smell cookies? I LOVE cookies!"

The tension in the room eased slightly until Aphrodite caught sight of the broken bowl bearing her seal on it. "Oh wow, what a mess. Well, who done it?"

Everyone in the class pointed to Cassandra. "Why didn't I foresee this?" She said, trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"You know hon, that wasn't very nice of you." The Goddess admonished, "You should have a little more respect for stuff. I think you're gonna have to be punished."

"Punished? Like, what kind of punished?" Cassandra swallowed nervously. Being friends with Hercules she had seen some strange things, but she'd never been singled out for punishment before, certainly not by a goddess. She shuddered as she thought of the name-sake of the school and imagined a similar fate. Maybe they would name a wing after her. With her luck it would be a new bathroom.

"Hmmm, well let's check the data scroll shall we?" After making a scroll materialize out of thin air she began to read its contents. "Oh Cassandra! Let's see - pessimistic, gloom and doom, boyfriendless… by choice?! Mmm, mmm, mmm, not quite the homemaker." The scroll disappeared and Cassandra closed both her eyes tightly. "Ok, well I think I've got it!" With that Aphrodite leaned in and touched Cassandra's forehead with one finger.

"That's it?" asked Cassandra opening one eye tentatively.

"Oh yeah, starting tomorrow you're cursed babe! Byeeeee!" and she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke leaving some confetti in her wake.

"Oh my poor beloved!" lamented Icarus wrapping himself around Cassandra's leg.

"How do you feel?" asked Hercules worriedly.

"I don't feel any different." She said kicking Icarus off of her and sending him crashing into the garbage can. "Nope, normal as usual."

Class ended and the rest of the students went home gossiping about what had happened.

For the rest of the day Cassandra waited for something more horrible than usual to happen to her but nothing did. By the time she went to bed that night she'd forgotten all about Aphrodite's curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassandra squinted at the sunlight. It was morning, a bright beautiful new day! She leapt out of bed and bounded out of her room. "Good morning mummy!" She said hugging her mother tightly.

"Hello Cassums." Replied Evelyn, obviously taken aback. Her little princess was not usually a morning person. She was a down right pouty-puss this early!

"No time to chitchat," Cassandra said skipping away, "time to get ready for school. Eagle pride!"

With that she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. Alone for a moment she leaned against the bathroom door.

_What the hades was that?_ She thought in shock. This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. It was time for school and she was HAPPY! Trembling with apprehension she looked in the mirror.

The horror! Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were smiling, her eyes bright and cheerful! Oh gods! This _was_ a curse!

_I can't go out like this!_ At least that's what she tried to say. What came out was "What a beautiful day!"

She couldn't even speak her mind! This was a nightmare. That was it! A nightmare, she'd just pinch herself and wake herself up!

She pinched her cheek but nothing happened. She wasn't dreaming, and now her cheek was rosier than before. _I'm going to hurl myself off a bridge,_ she thought. "Time for school!" she said.

As Cassandra walked into the Prometheus Academy she noticed people were looking at her. That wasn't too unusual, but it was the _way_ they were looking at her. Everyone seemed happy to see her; some were waving from their lockers a few even gave her a thumbs up. She felt her mouth and discovered she had a huge beaming smile across her face. It seemed to be attracting people like bugs to a campfire.

"Hey Cassandra, how are you?"

"Yeah, can I carry your tablets?"

"You look real pretty today is that a new tunic?"

Cassandra looked at the bumbling nerds surrounding her. Usually she would have told them to find the labyrinth and get lost, but all that came out was, "You sweeties! I wish I could talk to each and every one of you, but I'll be late! Bye!"

_Ugh!_ She thought as she made her way to homeroom, ignoring the gawking boy she left in her wake. At least she had gotten away before they offered to carry her to class.

In homeroom everyone was milling about waiting for the bell to ring.

"My precious pomegranate!" said Icarus running towards her with moony eyes. Cassandra's first response would have been to shove him away but now she found she couldn't!

"Oh Icky, how are you?" _Oh no! _she thought in horror,_ anything but this! _

"Hey Cassandra, are you feeling ok?" asked Hercules casually.

_No! You have to help me before I do something crazy! _"I'm fine Herc just peachy!"

Hercules looked at her skeptically. This was not the Cassandra he knew. Something was definitely wrong.

"Oops!" Cassandra squealed as the bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom, "We'd better get into our seats! I'll talk to you after class Icky." said Cassandra lovingly. Then to her horror she felt herself lean forward and give Icarus a kiss on the cheek.

She daintily took her seat while her stomach threatened to make her vomit for what she had just done. _Holy Zeus! Why me? All I did was break a bowl!_ She hadn't even been the one to break it! This was all Icarus' fault! When she got her hands on that little brain fried twerp…_On second thought, never mind_, she told herself. In this state she didn't want to think about what would happen if her hands got anywhere near him.

"Icarus," Hercules whispered during role call, "did Cassandra seem a little, I don't know, strange to you?"

"I'm not complaining!" said Icarus happily looking at the back of Cassandra's head.

Hercules frowned, this wasn't like Cassandra at all, and he was worried. He had to do something. That's what heroes were for. If he could just talk to her for more than a few seconds he could put it together.

"Cassandra?" called the homeroom teacher.

"Present, willing, and able Mr. Nero!" chirped Cassandra from an unusual seat in the front row.

Herc shuddered. This was far too creepy for him, he had to do something fast. He would have a better chance to talk to Cassandra when they were paired together that afternoon in home grecenomics. In the meantime, he would have to keep a close watch on her.

That afternoon Cassandra walked cheerily to home grecenomics. It had been a very long day. So far she had managed to avoid Icarus and anymore involuntary kissing, but the strain of smiling and being nice to everyone was starting to tear at her insides. _How did ordinary people DO this all day?_

She had to talk to Hercules. Their classes didn't match up much this semester and every time she saw him in the halls she would be interrupted by some good deed or another. It seemed like he was trying to talk to her too, she saw him everywhere. He'd watched her help a scrawny kid off the floor in gym, let everyone cut in front of her in line at lunch and volunteer to be interviewed for the school parchment on how she felt ProAc was the best school in Greece. It was almost embarrassing.

She quickened her pace to a skip so she could get to class faster. She could talk to him then. Maybe he had already figured it out! He could ask Aphrodite to remove the curse. It paid to have friends in high places.

Everyone in the class was already working on their projects when Cassandra entered, and by luck she saw Hercules alone.

"Hi Herc!"

"Oh, hi Cassandra."

"Listen Hercules, I…"

"Hi guys! How are you?"

_Drat!_ It was Helen with her perkiness in full bloom, "Cassandra, do you know yet if you'll be able to make it to the pep rally?"

_No, but I will be able to watch the reeds grow with more enthusiasm._ "You know I was thinking Helen, do you think I could join the Cheerleading Squad? That way I could show my spirit to the whole school! You were so nice to ask yesterday!" _I did not just say that!_

Helen's eyes sparkled. "Oh Cassandra that would be wonderful! I'll get you a uniform by tomorrow! And don't worry about the other girls, we'll just put you at the bottom of the pyramid, that way you won't look so much bigger than them! They can be a little touchy. See you tomorrow!" She scurried off excitedly, giggling that she had said the word, 'touchy'.

_This has to stop!_ She looked at Hercules who was fixing her with a curious stare.

"Wow, the Cheerleading Squad, that's great Cassandra." He said, trying to sound supportive.

She looked at his face and her heart sank. Was it possible he hadn't figured it out? She loved the boy, but sometimes she felt he was a few straws short of a haystack. Brains and brawn didn't always go hand in hand. Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't come right out and say what was wrong, the curse wouldn't let her. Maybe if she could find a subtle way of telling him…

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for ProAc!" She gushed sitting down with him at their table. "You know Herc, it was a shame I broke that bowl yesterday."

"Yeah that was a shame." He said simply.

_Can he be anymore naïve?!_ "I guess I was just clumsy, it's a CURSE." She said more urgently. All she received was a blank stare. What did she have to do? Spell it out for him? She brightened as she got another idea. She took his arm and led him to the slate board. If she couldn't say it, she would write it!

Cassandra picked up the chalk and tried to write him a message. But she couldn't write her mind either! All that came out was, 'love, flowers, bunnies, sunshine…'

_AHHHHH!!!!!! _

Cassandra fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Cassandra came to she was surrounded by concerned faces looking down at her. "Oh gee how silly of me!" she said sitting up, "I must have been working so hard at cooking that I blacked out! But I'm super now."

Satisfied with that answer the crowd cleared, mumbling about her odd behavior. Ignoring them, Cassandra picked herself up off the ground and turned back to Hercules. "Now like I was saying…" she continued slightly wobbly, eager to not let anything stop her.

"My darling are you alright?!" interrupted Icarus.

"I'm fine Icky, how nice of you to care." She replied.

"It's only right that I should worry about you my beloved. You, who are my four winds! You, who rival Aphrodite in beauty!" He proclaimed.

At the mention of Aphrodite's name Cassandra could almost see the torch light up in Hercules' head. He gave her a questioning look and mouthed, 'the curse?' Cassandra nodded fervently, the huge smile still on her face.

"Don't worry Cassandra, we'll find someway to get the curse lifted." He promised.

"Golly Hercules that would be swell!" She said. _Hurry!_

Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus stood outside the temple of Aphrodite.

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Icarus, obviously hoping that it wouldn't.

"We have to try." Replied Herc bravely. "Besides Aphrodite's my aunt, she'll have to at least listen to us."

They entered the temple and stood before the giant marble statue of the goddess of love.

"Aunt Dite? Aunt Dite?" Hercules called out to the statue. At first Cassandra had thought he'd gone crazy talking to a hunk of rock, when suddenly they heard the tinkling of bells and Aphrodite replaced the statue on the golden throne before them.

"Hercules?" Aphrodite said blinking at the small figure in front of her. "You haven't beseeched me in years!"

"Aunt Dite I need to ask you a favor."

"What's up?" asked the goddess.

"Well, you kind of put a curse on my friend Cassandra here, and we were wondering if you would lift the curse…please."

"Oh Herc! Ya' know! If I lift her curse then I'm gonna have to start lifting everyone's curses then no one will take me seriously! Just look at your uncle Hephaestus." She said with obvious disappointment.

"Aww come on Aunt Dite! She's miserable!"

"That's the point of a curse honey."

"Please!" he pleaded.

Aphrodite looked at his young face and sighed. "Oh…alright! I can't say no when you do that trembly lip thing I'm just an old softy. But not old!" she quickly added.

"Oh thank you Aunt Dite." said Hercules gratefully.

"Hey, you always were my favorite nephew." She winked.

Hercules brought Cassandra towards the goddess. "It's really super of you to do this." Cassandra said with a huge smile. _Hurry my face is going to crack!_

"Oh my sweet, are you sure you want to do this?" pleaded Icarus.

"Positive." Cassandra replied.

"Hold on there chickie!" said the goddess with an open palm, "It's not that easy."

"What?"

"You've got to complete a task before I give you your life back. I don't just give stuff away for free you know. Hercules may be family but you're not."

"What do I have to do?" asked Cassandra.

"My festival is tomorrow." declared Aphrodite, "If you can make something really yummy for me then consider yourself un-cursed."

"But I can't cook." said Cassandra.

"Oh. Stinks for you!" And she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I mean it! I had no idea the recipe said 'serves sixty'!" said Hercules beating the blob oozing from the oven.

"You're a hero! Do something!" Cassandra said diving behind a table as a squirt of hot goo exploded past her.

With his great strength Hercules lifted the whole oven and threw it out the classroom window. It rolled end over end until it landed in the river and sank bubbling beneath the water.

"Phew, that was close."

"Oh Hercules, this is really sweet of you, really sweet, but maybe I should just get used to all that great lipstick and pretty bows."

"Don't give up Cassandra, we still have all night."

"How do you pass home grecenomics?"

"Well, Icarus usually helps me. Hey! Why don't you ask Icarus for help?"

"Well, I don't know…" _I'd rather clean the Acteon stables with my tongue._

"Come on Cassandra, it's either that or you stay like this for the rest of your life." reasoned Hercules.

She was trapped; she would have to ask Icarus for help.

"I'd be happy to Cassums, for a price."

"What kind of price Icky?"

"Let's say for the price of one kiss I'll help you come back to being the sour puss I love so much."

_Not for all the drachmas in Asia Minor! _"Okay." _Ewww!_

"Hot Diggity Daedalus!" He yelled. He beganto whirl around the classroom kitchen. It almost made Cassandra and Hercules dizzy to see him working so fast. Before they could ask him what he was doing he stood proudly in front of the table with great flourish.

"Done!" He said, "And now…" He said puckering his lips.

"Now hang on there Icky! It has to work first." Cassandra reminded him through inner clenched teeth.

"Oh. Right. Well, till tomorrow then my sweet." He ran a hand through his wild hair, which got caught in a matter of seconds.

Cassandra's stomach shifted as she watched Icarus struggle to free his hand from his mess of hair. Whatever he'd cooked up, she almost wished it wouldn't work.

"What do you call this stuff Icarus?" Hercules asked, staring at the dish.

"It's a revolutionary new food, designed it myself." Icarus proclaimed proudly. "I call it: Jell-O!"

"Jell-O?" Repeated Hercules, "How does it shake like that?" he asked uneasily.

"Believe me, if I told you you'd regret asking."

"Well, as long as Aphrodite likes it, it should be okay." He said with a glance to smiling Cassandra. "I hope."

As Cassandra entered ProAc the next morning, she felt as though she actually _was_ happy. In a few hours she'd be free. As much as she hated to admit it, Icarus had really come through for her.

All classes had been canceled that day in honor of the festival and students were hustling everywhere preparing. Banners and hearts decorated the hallways and in just a little while Cassandra could walk down the hall tearing them down free and clear!

"Good morning all!" She called into the home grec room.

Hercules started and turned around. He looked very nervous and afraid "Oh, uh hi Cassandra!"

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing my little olive branch, absolutely nothing!" said Icarus, just as nervous and afraid.

"Guys what are you hiding?" _What did you two idiots do now?_

"Nothing, uh warm day isn't it?" said Icarus. Hercules elbowed him.

"Come on, you can tell me!" She said brightly.

Hercules looked defeated, "Look, Cassandra, we've got some bad news."

"Bad news?" She said as if she'd never heard the words before.

"Well, we came in the morning and, well, the Jell-O kind of, um, melted."

He stepped aside and revealed the bowl, which contained a green soupy liquid that had once been the Jell-O.

"Oh my!" She said. _Any last words before I throttle you both?_

"We're really sorry Cassandra. But if _someone_ would have told us that the Jell-O had to be kept cold!" He said glaring at Icarus.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I never had to leave it over night before!"

Cassandra stared at the bowl happily but inside she felt like crying.

"Maybe we have time to make a new one." suggested Hercules.

"Make Way for Aphrodite, goddess of love!" hollered someone from outside.

"Or not."

Aphrodite glided into the room amid much fan fare, and cheering. Dressed in red with a low plunging neck line and high cut slits, she waved happily and smiled, and winked to a special few. As soon as she turned her back to them it was obvious that the goddess was not in the best of moods.

"Hi Herc. BUSY day, you wouldn't believe it. Your uncle says hi, sorry he couldn't be here; he's fixing a chariot or something. 'The sun's not gonna drive itself,' blah blah blah, how selfish right? Like he couldn't take one day and think about me? WhatEVER! Okay, so anyway. Let's get this over with, where's this food that's supposed to wow me?"

"Well it's kind of a funny story Aunt Dite." said Hercules nervously, picking up the bowl and showing her. "You see…"

"Yeah, that's so funny." She interrupted. She snatched up the bowl from Hercules' hand and drank the melted Jell-O.

The three of them gasped as they waited for Aphrodite's response.

"Oh!" she said shaking her head. The three of them cringed in unison.

"Oh wow! This is terrif!"

"It is?" beamed Icarus.

"Yeah! It's like so better than nectar! And probably way less fattening too; thighs like these don't just grow on trees you know." She looked at Cassandra. "Well a promise is a promise!" She said with a wave of her hand. Cassandra stood there, seemingly unaffected.

"All done. Well gotta go! Great work guys! Herc, see if you can pick up a crate of that stuff for the next family picnic? Bye, Happy Me Day!" Blowing a few kisses she exited to meet her adoring worshippers.

"Well, well well," Icarus observed triumphantly, "looks like it worked after all! So now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my reward now." He leaned forward, eyes closed and lips puckered.

What met him was fist brought down on his head, "Don't even think about it wing boy."

"Cassandra!" Hercules exclaimed. "You're back!"

"I feel like an Olympic sized weight's been lifted off my cheeks." she said feeling her face and finding the smile was gone.

"My pessimistic pookie's back! That's better than a kiss! Of course if you're still interested…" Icarus said raising his eyebrows. With a look of annoyance Cassandra pushed him to the ground.

"That's my woman!" He sighed happily.

Cassandra smirked and began to walk away when she heard her name called. It was Helen, and she was carrying an eagle Cheerleader uniform.

"Cassandra, glad I found you! I got the uniform, we had a little trouble finding your size because you're just so gosh darn tall! But we did manage to alter it! I just can't wait to start training you!" She gushed.

"Bad news Helen." Cassandra said seriously, "I recently joined this underground cult and it prohibits me from showing any kind of pep or school spirit."

"Really? Not even a little?" Helen asked horrified.

Cassandra nodded, "They're very strict."

"Oh that's too bad!" replied the head cheerleader consolingly.

"I'll survive." Cassandra said with a brave sigh.

Helen frowned and looked at the butchered uniform in her hands. "What am I going to do with this now?"

Icarus flew up and snatched the uniform from Helen. "I'll take it! Give me an E-A-G-L-E!" He cheered. Slipping the oversized uniform over his head he sidled in close to Cassandra.

"Give me a C-A-S-S-oomph!" Cassandra's right hook sent him flying mid-cheer.

Hercules laughed and went to check on his friend. Thank goodness things were back to normal.


End file.
